callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thumper (weapon)
The 'Thumper '''is a single-shot grenade launcher featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Thumper's design is based on the M79 grenade launcher and is named as such in game files. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Unlike the undermounted grenade launchers, the Thumper has iron sights the player can aim down to. This makes it better than both the M203 and the GP-25, as in hardcore game modes the cross-hairs are not there. It also starts with two grenades without the Scavenger perk. When hip firing, the iron sights are brought up for the shot, much like the RPG-7 (It can be hip-fired in the campaign). Even while aiming down the sights, there is a noticeable delay between pressing the fire button and when the grenade is actually launched. This delay makes firing accurately more difficult, as the player must compensate for this while moving. As with the other grenade launchers, grenades that impact a solid object before they reach a certain distance from the user will not explode, but will still inflict damage which will still kill an enemy in one shot, even at full health with the exception of Painkiller. Although Scavenger and Danger Close are both extremely effective with the Thumper, some people consider using Sleight of Hand Pro if they are using it with a "Run and Gun" class, as it cannot be Reload Canceled. This also allows the Thumper to be fired more quickly as Sleight of Hand Pro lets the player aim down the sights faster, which is required to fire the Thumper. Special Ops The Thumper is a starting weapon in High Explosive and Armour Piercing. It is an alternate weapon in Bomb Squad, Wreckage and Suspension. Enemies use it in Bomb Squad. As with the PKP in Modern Warfare 3, this weapon automatically uses Sleight of Hand when one reloads it. Gallery Thumper MW2.png|The Thumper. Thumper Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sighs. Thumper Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the Thumper. Thumper 3rd person MW2.PNG|The Thumper in third person. Thumper_Hornets_Nest.jpg|A Thumper on a shelf in "The Hornet's Nest". Behind the scenes Hidden in the games code is the ability to have Akimbo on the Thumper. Since it was never finished, the reloading animation is coded the same as that on the normal Thumper, and so it shows the player with 4 hands. There are two right hands holding each Thumper, even though the player's left hand should be holding the Thumper on the left. As well as this, pressing the shoot button will fire both regardless of which button was pressed, emptying the gun. This makes the Akimbo feature useless unless one explosion takes half or more of the target's health but doesn't kill them leaving them to be killed by the second Thumper. Unlike most Akimbo guns, each Thumper is only allocated one grenade, which would mean that the player couldn't have access to extra grenades versus a Thumper without attachments. Akimbo Thumper can be acquired through code "bg_forcedualwield 1". Trivia *The player can hip-fire the Thumper in Campaign and Special Ops, but they cannot in multiplayer, even though there is a cross-hair. *The ammo counter in singleplayer and Special Ops show a rocket icon, while in multiplayer it shows shotgun shell icons. *When seen in third person and Create-A-Class, the leaf sights are flipped down. *In Special Ops, the Thumper can kill a Juggernaut in one shot with a perfect arch to the Juggernaut's head (not direct impact). *The Leaf sights are slightly asymmetric in design. This can be seen when aiming down the sights. *The Thumper, alongside hip-firing, reloads slightly quicker in Singleplayer & Special Ops than it does in Multiplayer, possibly for balancing reasons. *The Thumper actually has a higher minimum damage than the Grenade Launcher attachment but the same maximum damage, making it a more effective weapon. *There is a hidden Thumper in the Campaign level "The Hornet's Nest" in the ice cream shop. *The Thumper's sights are set up for firing at a range of 225 meters. However, the grenades actually hit their mark at the tip of the sight at ranges somewhat like 30–40 meters. *The successor to the Thumper in Call of Duty: Black Ops is the China Lake. Despite the Thumper not being available in the game, some of the television screens on the main menu and stock footage during cutscenes will show an American soldier firing a Thumper. *The Thumper's iron sights are folded in third person. *In certain lighting, the Thumper will appear to be gold. An example is at the beginning of High Explosive. Move slowly forward and the lighting effect will appear. *All Special Ops missions in Modern Warfare 2 will have an automatic reload animation similar to Sleight of Hand when one uses the Thumper. es:M79 ru:Thumper Category:Launchers Category:Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons